Pedometers are devices capable of tracking a user's steps. When a user carries a pedometer while walking, the user can monitor on the pedometer the number of steps he has walked thus far. Some pedometers are low power devices that can automatically count all of the steps that a user has walked over a fixed period of time (e.g., during a 24-hour period). Other pedometers can begin to count a user's steps only after the user has indicated that he would like his steps to be tracked.
Users of current pedometers, however, are limited to choosing between a pedometer operating in an automatic counting mode and a pedometer operating in a manual mode where a manual indication for step counting is required. Users may also desire a pedometer that can seamlessly switch between multiple step counting modes. For example, a user may want the pedometer to seamlessly switch from an automatic counting mode to a manual counting mode and finally back to the automatic counting mode.